


Once Upon A Time In Denerim City

by n7chelle



Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Another drabble inspired by the Writing Group of Legend! Y'all rock, as usual.prompt:this image
Series: Barista, Baker, Occasional Matchmaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Once Upon A Time In Denerim City

Bull gazes out across the Denerim skyline. He's been watching it for a while, trying to capture some of the calm of sunset for himself. Now lights are blinking on all over downtown and in the park around him and he's still sitting here, breathing deep, not quite ready to go home. 

He's got this _itch_. Under his skin, where he can't just scratch it to make it go away. Nerves, he knows that. Knowing doesn't make it any easier to deal with. They have a chance for a fresh start here, him and Krem, and it all begins tomorrow.


End file.
